Those Earrings
by CoOkieTheif
Summary: Sequel to There's Something about Her. Just little snippets of Kyouya's and Maya's life.
1. Maya

Chapter One – Misaki

* * *

There used to be a time when I was about seventeen or eighteen, and I thought life couldn't possibly get any better than just wasting the afternoons with Kyouya doing whatever nonsense it was that we did, or hanging around in New York with a couple of girlfriends. Well, I was obviously wrong. Now, I know for sure life can't possibly get any better than wasting away the days with Kyouya and our child.

I gave birth to our first child five and a half years ago. I had rushed to the hospital with Haruhi, she had left her baby boy in the care of her husband. I was so lucky I decided to call her after I tried to call Kyouya, her calm and quick-thinking supplied me with the strength I needed to not freak out every ten seconds. All that was running through my head were things that could go wrong.

_What if the umbilical chord strangles her?_

_What if she has some kind of defect?_

_What if she's born with a terrible disease?_

Kyouya had arrived moments later, hustling and bustling into the room like he was boss. Which he was.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. Came as soon as I could from a meeting." He looks at me, and I can tell I look very pitiful. Perhaps it was the sheen of sweat on my face, or how my expression contorted with each coming contraction.

"It's all right." I manage to wheeze out.

As soon as she was born, all my negative thoughts left me like water down a drain. She was absolutely everything I could have ever hoped for. Apparently, my husband agreed. He swaddled the crying baby with the most tender look in his eyes.

"She's perfect." He murmured. With what strength I had left in me, I held out my arms to take my baby into my arms. Her crying stopped almost immediately after she heard my voice.

"Hush, baby." I smile as she looks up at me, finally recognizing the face that goes with the voice.

xXxXxXx

"Misaki! Are you coming yet? We're going to Shota-kun's birthday now. Hmm, what are you looking at?" I peer around the girl to see the very same earrings I received many years ago.

"Mama, these are prettyyy."

I smile in remembrance of my first white day with Kyouya. How many years has it been already?

"Aren't they? Now, let's go before your papa gets angry." Misaki nods quite seriously, her forehead furrowed in the concentration required to leave. I laugh and grab my daughter's small and slightly pudgy hand.

Misaki's father stood outside next to a limo, checking his watch. He pushed his glasses further along his nose, as had become his habit from very long ago.

"Papa!" Misaki's face lights up like a lavishly decorated Christmas tree. The little silk bows on her head bobbing along as she ran to her father. I don't care for bragging, but in this case, it can't be helped. Misaki is one of the prettiest babies I have ever seen. Her perfect pale peach complexion, her lips like a ripe raspberry, and her lashes full and thick. Not to mention, she inherited my eyes. Not that I'm saying they're anything special, but they seem much brighter and prettier on her.

He picks his daughter up and carries her with one arm like one would hold a laptop to his side.

"No fooling around now, you can do that with your Uncle."

Misaki's rosy cheeks betrayed her pout.

"Kyouya! Don't hold her like that. She's your daughter, not an object." I swat my husband playfully, knowing full well he would never allow any harm to come to her.

"She likes it." He stated.

His glasses glinted as he turned to take in my appearance. Honestly, I don't know what he looks at, all I was wearing was a simple blouse and a-line skirt. Yet I his gaze never fails to warm my cheeks anyway.

"Oh, just get in the car." I say, playfully shoving him in.

He smiles at my abashed behavior.

xXxXxXx

"Misa-channnnn!" Tamaki ran towards the limo in what seemed like slow motion, arms held out, hair a-glittering, eyes a-twinkling, ready to embrace any living thing near him.

"Uncle Tama-channn!" Misaki hopped out of the car and ran towards Tamaki with equal fervor. She had picked up on the nickname after hearing Hani call him that all the time. After Misaki is enveloped in Tamaki's arms, he begins to sob dramatically. I am now proud to say he doesn't even need eye drops.

"It's been too long Misa-chan."

"Uncle Tama, you smell funny." Misaki sniffed at Tamaki's shirt.

Tamaki of course, went to his little corner mumbling things about how Misaki could ruin the moment like that.

"Tamaki, what do you mean it's been too long. You were over at our place just the other night for dinner." Kyouya stepped into the mansion, helping me up the last step. Yes, I'm getting rather old.

"That's right Tamaki. Don't be such a child." Haruhi comes out from the kitchen, her large brown eyes narrowing at the blonde she was married to.

"Hey Haruhi! What smells so good?" I follow Haruhi into the kitchen, we had gotten really close these past few years. I had helped her find a job as a lawyer after she finished college, like she always wanted to, at one of my firms. We especially bonded over our child-rearing.

"I baked cookies, hold on; they're still hot." Haruhi happily waved towards a plate full of oatmeal cookies.

"Ooh, yay, oatmeal. My favorite." I lick my lips and sat down on a kitchen bar stool.

"Ahaha, yes, they happen to be Shota's favorite too. So how far along is the baby now?" Haruhi looks at the slight protrusion at my midsection in honest curiosity.

"22 weeks. Nearly there." I grin and cradle my midsection again. "Oh, hello Shota-kun! Happy birthday!"

I smile at the little boy a few months older than Misaki in greeting, he had appeared at the doorway and started towards his mother's cookies. His chocolate brown eyes look up at me in delight as I ruffle his blonde hair.

"Thank you Auntie Maya, is Misaki-chan here today as well?" Shota asked placidly.

"Ara. You sound more like your mother everyday. That's a good thing Shota-kun, you already sound smarter than Tamaki. And yes, she is here."

Shota smiles politely and grabs a cookie. I grin at the sounds of Tamaki shouting for, no doubt, idiotic reasons. I mimic Shota and begin to nibble at a cookie. It was delicious, as usual. Haruhi's cooking had definitely improved over the years.

"Shota, not so many, alright? Dinner is going to be soon. Can I get a hand Maya?"

"Definitely. Shota, go find and play with Misaki. She wanted to see you most, you know." I nudged Haruhi as her son turned a light pink, and then ran off.

"Isn't it good to be young?" I smile at Haruhi.

xXxXxXx

"Here you go Shota. Happy 6th birthday." Kyouya handed the boy a large package.

"Thank you very much Uncle Kyouya." Shota carefully removed the bow and wrappings and what was revealed was the very latest gaming system complete with 5 of his favorite games.

"Thank you, I like it very much." Shota, unknowingly, smiled his most adorable smile. Undoubtedly it came from his mother, the very one that had stolen Tamaki's heart during high school.

Misaki watches him silently, her wide eyes shining, and her cheeks turning a pretty pink. She had told me once in confidence that she in fact liked that smile the best.

"So where are Kaoru and Hikaru? They wouldn't be the ones to miss a party." I look at Tamaki and Haruhi questioningly.

"They are away on business, but they sent their gift two days earlier." Haruhi replies, watching her son fondly as he stared at the wires confusedly.

"And Hani-senpai and Mori-senpai?" Kyouya glances at me and then looks to his best friend for a response, his glasses glint in the way that shows me he knows something I didn't tell him.

"They dropped by yesterday with a cake, and then left hurriedly. They said they would be supervising a judo competition." Tamaki laces his fingers through Haruhi's. It's really too cute, their baby faces have barely changed at all. In fact none of us had changed that much. The exceptions were Haruhi letting her hair grow to her shoulders, and Hani-senpai shooting up at least a foot and a half. Not to mention that the twins grew a bit broader in their shoulders, only, I'm not really supposed to notice this since I'm a married woman and all that.

"Well alright then. It's getting late, and Maya needs her rest. Goodnight Haruhi, Tamaki. Goodnight Shota." I pat Kyouya's arm gratefully. So he did notice.

"Goodbye Uncle Tama and Aunt Haruhi. Bye bye, Shota-kun!" Misaki kisses Shota on the cheek. The boy promptly turns scarlet and reaches up to touch his cheek.

Tamaki wails for his turn as Kyouya holds him back with one arm. I wave bye as Haruhi does the same at the door.

"Get inside Tamaki." Haruhi scolds.

The blonde pouts but obeys his wife anyway, dragging her along the way.

"Come on Misaki." Kyouya picks up our little girl and starts towards the awaiting limo with me by his side.

* * *


	2. Kyouya

This chapter begins with a third person POV then switches off to Kyouya. Just in case anyone is confused.

**9 Years**

* * *

"Hey Maya, don't you ever miss that boyfriend of yours? I mean, he's overseas and all." Rachel Ackles asked the girl next to her with olive eyes.

"Hmm. Yeah, I do. But I talk to him on the phone every now and then. Besides, wouldn't it get boring if we saw each other every single day?" Maya picked at her salad.

"Ohh, if you ever get the chance, you should so introduce me to one of those Japanese boys. They look so polite and handsome." Catherine Holly sighed romantically.

"Uh huh. Sure will."

Maya glanced at her new friends at the private school she was attending. Rachel had straight light brown hair. Her eyes were a matching warm caramel brown. Catherine had bouncing blond curls, with crystal-like blue eyes that most often stared into space instead of the teacher. Overall, both were very friendly, and curious.

"Heyyy Maya, Cat, Rachel ! What's for lunch?" Elizabeth Ling sat down with the biggest smile on her face. She glanced at Maya's salad, made a face, and then continued on excitedly.

"Well anyway, we have a sub for calculus today! I'm sooo happyyy." Elizabeth was Chinese, with straight black hair pulled into a ponytail, and sharp eyes. Although, her eyes did betray her personality. Math happened to be one of her worst subjects.

"Yay!" Rachel clapped. Catherine nodded vaguely, probably still thinking about handsome Japanese boys.

Maya nodded absentmindedly. She didn't mind either way, she had already learned most of the things they were being taught in class.

"Let's go to class then. Today's the last day after all." She rose from her seat, taking her tray with her. The three girls followed closely behind, chattering all the while about summer vacations.

xXxXxXx

"Ne Kyouya. It's really hot here in America. I hate it." Maya tugged at her pajamas uncomfortably as if to emphasize the point.

"Hmm, that's odd. Don't people usually like summer?" Kyouya spoke into his cell phone, mentally calculating the fee for the rest of the year.

"Yeah well. I prefer the cold. Anyway, how's Tamaki, the twins, and the senpais doing?" Maya laid back into her bed.

"Tamaki is of course full of woe since your departure, but he found a new distraction," Kyouya smirked, "and so have the rest of the club."

"What is it?" Maya's curiousity was roused.

"Not telling."

"What? Why?"

"Isn't it more fun when you don't know?" Kyouya smiled.

"Well. If you say so. I'll find out for myself then."

As they said their good nights, Maya booked her trip back to Japan on her computer.

xXxXxXx

"Ahhh, it's good to be back." Maya grinned broadly, her suitcases at her side.

"Where to set off first."

**Meanwhile back at New York ~**

"Maya, come on. It's dinner time." Maya's father peeked into her dark room. He turned the light on and was surprised to see the bed made, and empty. He glanced at her desk and saw a note.

"To Papa, I'm going back to Japan for summer vacation ! I hope you don't mind but I have to see my sweetheart. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, ya know ! I'll be back before you know it. Love, Maya."

Maya's father scoffed. Then he chuckled to himself and shut the door to her room on his way out, sighing once more about young love.

xXxXxXx

The doorbell rang at the Ootori household. As a maid opened the door, she was surprised to see a young girl wearing a white pleated sun-dress holding a suitcase.

"Hi," the girl grinned.

"Oh, hello, who might you be looking for?"

"I am looking for Kyouya actually. Is he home at the moment?"

"Oh, the young master is still in bed. Would you.. like me to go wake him?" The maid asked hesitantly. She knew the consequences of waking up Kyouya before 12.

"Hmm, no it's alright. I'll do it if you don't mind." Maya grinned.

" Please." The maid stepped back so Maya could enter.

Maya tiptoed up to Kyouya's room, leaving her suitcase at the door. She opened it slowly, but being polished and oiled every few weeks or so, the door did not make a single squeak. She smiled when she saw the tuft of dark hair peeking out from under the covers.

'Yes, he's the only one with covers during summer.'

She yawned, her flight had been a bad one. She had not gotten any sleep.

Maya looked at the inviting bed before her. 'Hmmmmm, catching a few winks doesn't sound too bad right now. I'll probably wake up before him anyway. It's still 10.'

She slipped off her shoes and crawled into the space next to Kyouya. He murmured in his sleep, all Maya heard was something about "money" and "sales". He moved closer to the source of warmth that was Maya and he unconsciously wrapped his arms around her, burrowing his head into her neck.

Maya smiled and patted his arms, then nodded off herself.

xXxXxXx

Kyouya gave quite a start when he woke up, two hours later. What was he holding onto, and why was it so comfortable? He got up, rubbed his eyes, and glanced at the girl sleeping next to him. Her long hair, which had been cut in America, now reached her waist, fanning out on his pillows.

Kyouya rubbed his eyes again, was this a dream? Because as much as he would not like to admit it, he did have dreams like this before. Maya rolled around in her sleep, so that she was now facing a very happy Kyouya. Kyouya smiled, pushed a few locks of hair out of her face, and kissed her cheek.

"It's been too long." He whispered as he laid back down and took her into his arms again.

Maya opened her eyes a little while later and found Kyouya now holding her still. Only she was facing him now.

"Good morning."

"Actually, it's good afternoon." Maya grinned and cuddled into him.

"Of course."

xXxXxXx

**The Following Day**

I appraised the girl before me. Her body was slender, and soft; so very soft. Her hair, a soft dark chocolate. Did I mention dark chocolate was my favorite? The eyes, soft and focused on the novel before her. There upon her forehead was a tiny crease formed from the concentration used in reading. Her lips, a natural berry pink color, were pursed very slightly. Lips I could watch forever, and could tell me a thousand different stories. But the one thing I really liked about her lips, was the way they curved up at the ends very slightly. It gave off the air of someone always happy and bright, contrasting my nickname quite nicely. She chose, in fact, to lick her lips at that very moment.

Air escapes my lips, but it comes out as a sigh. I ran my hand through my hair as if that would erase the thoughts swirling around suggestively in my mind. The very dirty thou-

"Kyouya, what's wrong?" Her eyes were now upon mine. I knew these eyes. These eyes told me everything I needed to know. If eyes are the windows to your soul, then her windows happened to be very clean. At that moment, I saw a slight trace of worry form at the crease above her eyebrow.

"Nothing." A gentle smile carved its way onto my lips.

In response, her own lips curved upwards.

In fact, just a few moments ago, I had received a phone call from a certain dumb blond.

"Mom ! Today, I will be bringing over our very precious daughter. And our sons and neighbors for a visit. Just to kick off summer, you know."

Before I could even respond, or even push my glasses further up on the bridge of my nose, the line went dead. The ominous hum of the phone told me that there would be no alone time with Maya. Which left me with my dirty thoughts as they awaited their arrival.

_Ding – dong_

"Wahhhh ! Mom, our daughter is being mean again !" Tamaki wailed as soon as the door budged. He threw himself into my arms and began to cry oh-so-dramatically, which I must say I don't enjoy. Tamaki weighs slightly more than I do, not to mention the fact that he might be staining my shirt with those fake tear drops of his.

Hikaru and Kaoru grinned behind the petite girl.

"Way to go Haruhi." "Yeah, nice job."

"I didn't mean for it to be an insult."Haruhi gazed at the interior of the my home. Of course, every inch was spectacularly clean and polished to an abnormal shine. A lamp caught her attention which,I bet, costs more than her entire house.

A moment later Maya appears by my side. She smiles attentively as the rest of the host club's eyes turn to saucers. All except Haruhi, of course. I'll bet she was daydreaming about some sale at a commoner's market.

"MAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !" Tamaki screamed pitiably. He then threw himself into the girl's arms, sobbing even harder than before.

The girl whom Tamaki called Maya pet his back rather awkwardly as she laughed.

"You can turn off the waterworks now Tamaki. Hi Hikaru, Kaoru, hani-senpai, Mori-senpai ! How's things going?"

As the male members of the host club scrambled towards Maya to get a better look, Haruhi wondered about what she would cook for dinner.

"Maya, you cut your hair ?"

"When did ya get back?"

"Did you miss me ?"

"Let's eat cake !"

"Ne, Kyouya senpai. Who is she?" Haruhi's large eyes drew a giant blank. The rest of the host club were never really that close to the other girls besides her.

"She is your senpai as well. She used to attend Ouran, but due to family business, she transferred not too long ago. Lastly, she was part of the host club as well."

I grinned at Haruhi's dumbfounded expression. The girl next to him watched as Hani snuggled up to Maya in their embrace.

"There were girls in the host club ?"

"No, not girls. Just the one. And now you."

I turn to look at Maya as she tried to strike up a conversation with Mori-senpai. As I watch her, I can't help but feel eyes on myself as well. I turn towards the feeling, and I find Haruhi looking at me in a slightly awed expression.

"What is it?"

She turns to the scene before us and smiles a little to herself.

"Nothing."

xXxXxXx

"Hello." Maya sat down next to Haruhi on the plush leather couch. "I hear you're in the host club."

She smiles warmly to the younger girl next to her. Normally, that smile is reserved for me. But seeing as Haruhi's a girl, I let it go.

"Ah, yes. I'm Fujioka Haruhi. It's nice to meet you." Haruhi gave a shy smile in return.

"I'm Tateishi Maya. The pleasure's all mine. So when did you decide to join it ? Must have been awkward with all guys."

Haruhi rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Ahaha... Funny story about that actually." When Haruhi finished with the retelling of what had happened that fateful day, Maya laughed.

"I see! So you're a commoner. That's pretty rare for your school." Haruhi nodded. I see her wince slightly at the word that is so casually thrown at her all the time.

"How could you afford the tuition?"

"Um. My dad handled it." Haruhi glanced to the side awkwardly. I doubt that she ever did find out how her father settled things so easily.

The girl next to her nodded as if she understood.

"So how come your hair is cut so short? It makes you look kinda boyish."

" The neighbor's kid got gum in my hair, so I decided to just cut it all off."

Maya laughed again, "Haha, you're funny. And you're cute. No wonder they have such fun with you."

"I think the way that you express yourself so openly is much cuter." Haruhi replied. I see Tamaki and the twins next to me stare in awe and whisper among themselves. I caught the word "natural" a few times.

Maya looks at Haruhi giving her the smile that won over her designators, and after a few minutes, grins.

"You're pretty good." She says.

xXxXxXx

"Come over tomorrow so we can go out shopping Haruhi!" Maya waves toward Haruhi and the others as they walk to their limos. I shut the door when she waves goodbye the final time. I glance at my European wristwatch, 10:00.

"Ne, Kyouya, I'm going to go shower . It's getting pretty late." She says after I tell her the time.

"Me too." I glance at the bathrooms that were situated a few doors down from each other.

xXxXxXx

I step out of the bathroom when I finish. I remember I forgot my glasses till I see something in front of me.

"Kyouya? You're done too? Haha, we finished at the same time." Maya stands in front of me, her hair wet and her skin still is too. She's wearing a quite flimsy nightgown, revealing more than it covers. She catches me staring and turns a few shades pinker, but doesn't say anything else. Either that, or she noticed that I wasn't wearing a shirt. I seem to be forgetting a lot of things at the moment.

I pull her towards me and I tilt my head down to look at her face. Once again, her skin flushes just a little from the contact, and she looks at me too. Her eyes are expectant.

Without so much as another word, I lead her to my room.

"Let's have sex." She blurts out. Instead of clasping her hands over her mouth and giving me a look like 'I shouldn't have said that', she stares at me steadily even though her cheeks are already red.

And that's how I know that she is ready, so I lead her to my bed.

"Alright." I smirk.


End file.
